


The System

by belfastcity



Category: One Direction
Genre: ..hi, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Nouis, OT5, Oh yes, Oops, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, all of my fics end up getting a little kinky so, and last but not least, basically theyre all just fucking each other, bear with me, im gonna say.., im still shit at tags, lilo, lots n lots of it, maaaybe, mpreg..l..ater..on..maybe.., ziall, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belfastcity/pseuds/belfastcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry has never believed in dom superiority and creates a business buying submissives out of the human trafficking system along with his best pal's Liam and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so before we start, I want y'all to understand this is a nouis-centric OT5 fic. yes? yes. enjoy!! (:

He stands fully nude on the small stage with his head facing down, his smooth thighs pressed tightly together. The perfect submissive stance.

"We've got a good one for you tonight, folks, possibly best product we own other than that little blonde lad we got our hands on backstage.." The well dressed man says with a smile so sinister it would send chills through the toughest of bones. "Not what we're here for though, we call this little guy Chestnut, doesn't speak much so we were forced to name him on our own."

The smaller man refrains from wiping away the bead of sweat that threatens to trickle down his nose, the sweltering heat of the spotlight that shines so fiercely down onto him causes him to squeeze his eyes shut.

_Fuck sake, its hot._

"He stands at five feet six inches, he's tested positive to being able to bear children and this.." The auctioneer chooses this time to take the submissive's cock into his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Is exactly five inches, seven when hard, the ideal length for submissive. He's been disciplined before, though not too harshly. His behavioural rating is currently at an eighty-five, it's never gone under seventy. "

He stifles a yawn as the man drones on about how he's built to perfection. It's not like he hasn't been told a countless amount of times.

Believe it or not, the "whore house" as Chestnut calls it, isn't all that bad. They feed him, they groom him and he's even been let out a few times. He's heard through the grape vine that this kind of treatment isn't normal. Most houses don't care much about the products well being, their concern is more so in the money their product produces. He put two and two together and realised he must have been placed in the most prestigious wing of human trafficking.

Don't get him wrong, he would much rather be out free, living his life on his own but what was he to do, really? If he tried escaping, he wouldn't get far and even if he did somehow get out, he would most likely be abducted again and put right back into the system.

There was also another reason why he hasn't ran for his life yet.

The most important reason.

 _Niall_.

His Niall. His soulmate.

When the little blonde boy was first brought into his life, the two fucked like bunnies. Submissive on submissive sex was a rarity in these times and people adored it. They talked whenever they had the time and grew close. Inseparable, those two were.

You best believe he wasn't going anywhere without the love of his life, his tiny angel. They were about the same height but no one had to know.

Speaking of Niall, though, the submissive missed his boy. He knew he was waiting backstage for him and god, if he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into his round bum an-

"Would you look at that?" He hears the auctioneer say as a trickle of slick trails down the back of his thigh. "He's wet. Why don't you go ahead and bend over for us?"

If he weren't so turned on at the moment, he really would've had no problem rolling his eyes.

Once bent over, the man presses his finger against the submissive's entrance. Honestly, he can't help rolling his hips back against the digit but don't blame him, it's his natural instinct.

"Stand up, sweetheart, let's get this show on the road." The mans orders, the tone of his voice sickeningly sweet and.. really? He's just going to leave him there like that? Hmph, asshole. "Let's have the bidding start at five hundred thousand."

"Six hundred and fifty thousand."

"Seven hundred thousand."

"Eight hundred and ninety thousand."

Just as Chestnut straightens out his back, he hears it.

" _One million_."

When the submissive dares to lift his head and make eye contact with the man who, no doubt about it, now owns his entire being, his mouth falls agape. As does the auctioneers'.

Desperately attempting to look away, embarrassed that he's even raised his own head, chestnut finds himself captured by a pair of dazzling green eyes, his gaze never wondering.

It's as though the man was ordering him not to look away and it's not in his nature to disobey.. so he complies, watching as his new owner lifts an eyebrow as to say, "I see all of you, so you have permission to see all of me."

The submissive quickly does a once over of the man, he has on a nice expensive looking striped suit with some kind of flower attached to it or something. He isn't allowed to wear his glasses on stage. On his feet were a pair of sparkly gold boots that looked like a child had accidentally spilled an entire jar of glitter onto them.

Fighting the urge to laugh, he looks up and see's the man sporting a small grin, obviously picking up on Chestnut's amusement.

Once the auctioneer regains his composure, he quickly shouts, "One million going once.. Twice.. Sold to Mr.."

"Harry Edward Styles." The man says and yeah, the submissive thinks, that's quite fitting.

"Sold to Mr. Styles."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-

Chestnut stands by Harry's side once all of his belongings are packed, watching as the auctioneer counts his crisp million not once, but twice, just to make sure he's not being robbed of his product.

"We've had a good run, Chestnut, glad you're finally getting out. Your boys being sold tomorrow too, you know?" The man says, not waiting for a response as he walks away, his nose pressed against his stacks as he takes a deep breath.

"In you go, sweetheart." Harry says, gesturing to the large SUV.

Once the vehicle begins to move, Mr. Styles opens his mouth once again and the submissive is taken by surprise when he isn't told to strip.

"What is your real name? This Chestnut bullshit is driving me borderline insane." He says with not a hint of amusement in his voice.

The smaller man momentarily hesitates, picking at his nails as he tries his best to ground himself. "My name is Louis. Tomlinson, rather, Louis Tomlinson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Harry smiles, knowing full well Louis doesn't have to look up to know that he is pleased with his answer. "Now that we've got that swept under the rug, what is troubling you? You absolutely wreak of anxiety and I don't quite enjoy the smell."

This time there is no hesitation, Louis lifts his head so quick he thinks he might have gotten whiplash. "Niall Horan, we have to go back for him. He's being sold tomorrow."

Harry nods, finding no reason to question the submissive. "We will go back and buy him out of the system tomorrow, do not fret."

Louis frets.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-

"Can we stop and get ice-cream?" Niall asks as he lifts his hand and begins biting at his nails. "I'm in the mood for cookie dough."

"We have ice-cream at the house." A man with an oddly attractive scruff and a sleeve of tattoo's says. "Might not be cookie dough but it's the best we've got. I'm Zayn, by the way. The cutie up there driving is Liam."

Liam takes his eyes off the road for a moment to look through his rearview mirror, giving the submissive a small smile as a blush creeps up his neck due to Zayn's smooth talking.

"Y'know, you're the polar opposite of this Louis character, he really wouldn't shut up about you." Zayn laughs, running his fingers through his hair. "While he only speaks when he finds it completely necessary, or if it's about you, you speak whenever you're spoken to and even more so when you're not."

"Louis?" Niall pipes up, surprisingly more enthusiastic than he was a moment ago. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's perfectly fine." Zayn grins, no doubt amused by Niall's change of attitude. "Worried about you though."

The submissive rolls his eyes. Typical Louis.

"Louis talks a lot, actually, well.. to me. He tells me he loves me a lot." Niall chuckles, climbing onto Zayn's lap and curling up with a yawn. "Besides, opposites attract, right?"

"You're very right about that." Zayn says as he makes eye contact with Liam through the rearview mirror.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-

"You said ten minutes." Louis grunts. "Where are they?"

"I said ten minutes because Zayn said ten minutes." Harry narrows his eyes at Louis. "How would I know where they are if the last call I got was from him saying ten minutes?!"

It's been a day since Louis has seen his Niall and he has been going stir crazy, to put it lightly.

Harry showed him around the home as soon as the two got back, he informed Louis that they'd be moving to another location in a few weeks so he shouldn't get comfortable.

He introduced him to Zayn and Liam before, quite literally, forcing him eat something. Louis was told that he'd always have a separate room from Niall but they were free to share whenever they'd like.

He also told him that their rut would be arriving soon and that is why they need Niall and Louis around. While Zayn is an excellent bottom, having two real submissive's around would be good for each one of them.

"He's here." Louis says, already being able to smell Niall. Lilac with a hint of strawberry and vanilla.

"Lou!" Niall squeals, jumping into Louis' arm.

"Hi baby boy. God, I missed you so much." Louis says, cupping Niall's cheeks and pressing a kiss to each corner of his lips. "I love you, don't leave me like that ever again."

"Technically, you left me." Niall grins, happy to be in his best friends arms. "But I forgive you. Stop teasing, I want a real kissy."

"A real kissy, bunny?" Louis teases, brushing his lips lightly over Niall's.

"Yes. Bunny wants a real kissy." The blonde submissive pouts, leaning in to capture Louis' lips with his own.

"Guys." Liam scratches the back of his neck, tying his plaid sweater around his hips in order to hide his growing problem. "This really is a beautiful sight to see, you're both incredibly gorgeous but.."

"But stop making out or else it's going to trigger our rut's early and you're going to have three sex deprived dom's on your asses." Zayn deadpans as he attempts to finish Liam's sentence.

Louis reluctantly pulls away, snorting as Niall chases after his lips.

"Niall, baby, you taste even more amazing after a day of not being able to have my lips pressed against your skin." Louis says as he trails kisses across Niall's jaw, making direct eye contact with Liam.

Liam tugs at the hem of his shirt, trying his best to look away from the two submissive's in front of him. "Harry.." He calls, trailing his tongue over his bottom him.

"Louis." Harry says, his voice dropping an octave lower in order to catch his attention. "Stop."

Whimpering low in his throat, he backs away from Niall with a pout.

"You can't do that to me." Louis crosses his arms over his chest, resembling a displeased kitten. "You're not my dom."

"You must have already forgotten." Harry says, taking a step closer to Louis. "I just brought you out of the system. You belong to me. I may not have bent you over and fucked you yet but I am still your dom and you are still my submissive. You and Niall will listen to each of us. We limit the use of our alpha voice because we don't believe in controlling your body without your consent but if you are blatantly going to put yourself in danger then we might have to rethink how much freedom we give you."

"We haven't even put ourselves in danger!" Louis protests, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Once again, you don't think that you and Niall are in any risk of being hurt with three alpha's around who's ruts were trigged early due to you being foolish?"

"How is it any different from when you get your ruts on time? Aren't we still in danger?"

"No, Louis." Zayn sighs, rubbing at his temples. "Early ruts are harder to control than ones that are on time. There's like.. a dense fog clouding our thoughts or something, I dunno, and it's hard for us to think clearly which makes it easier for us to hurt you."

"At least if you're going to put someone in danger, don't make it Niall. Don't drag him into things, Louis, it's not safe. He's barely grounded right now." Liam chuckles as Niall begins grinding his bum against a large pillow.

Louis hangs his head low and begins walking over to his best friend, knowing just how to get him back after having gone through this with him a countless number of times.

"Baby." Louis cups Niall's rosy cheeks in his hands. "Bunny, it's Lou. Can you hear me?"

Niall nods quickly before pressing his body against Louis'.

"Alright, good boy. If you can still hear me, baby, say my name."

"Louis. My Louis." Niall grins lazily as he makes a grab for his crotch.

"No, gorgeous, not now." Louis' heart breaks when he see's Niall's pout, it really does.

"You don't want me?" He asks, doing his best to turn around and press his bum against the other submissive's growing erection.

"I always want you, bunny." Louis uses Niall's pet name knowing that's the best way to get him back. "But, right now, you have to fully come back for me."

"Sleepy." Niall whines, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, you're sleepy? Let me make sure you're fully here with me and then we can go sleepy. Is that alright, angel?" Louis asks, doing his best to keep Niall awake.

"'S alright." Niall grins, leaning up to press a kiss against his best friend's lips.

"One of you come here and tell him to promise he's fully conscious." Louis turns to the three alpha's with his arms crossed over his tummy.

Harry slowly approaches Niall, taking his chin in between his thumb and pointer fingers before tilting his head back a bit. "Hey, sweetheart, before you go to sleep, promise me that you're fully grounded right now."

"I'm here." Niall yawns, blinking slowly. "'M just sleepy, let me sleep."

Chuckling softly, Harry drops his arms and lets Louis step back over to his best friend.

"Alright, baby, go to sleep. I love you." Louis says, running his fingers through Niall's hair and watching him make grabby hands.

"I've stuff to take care of, snuggles later."

"Alright." Niall rubs at his eyes once more before curling up in the middle of the couch. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's nickname is explained and he also gets into a little bit of trouble with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it'd be cute to end every chapter with an 'i love you' so. (:

"Niall, sweetheart, for the last time.. I cannot get you pregnant." Louis says as Niall curls himself up against side. "We've already tried."

"We can try again." Niall pouts, slowly inching his hand down to Louis' crotch. "Please."

"My love, I'll tell you again. I don't have a knot. I cannot get you pregnant." Swatting at Niall's hand, Louis rolls his eyes at his best friend and begins sitting up.

"We already have something special." Niall insists, sitting up along with Louis. "I know we can do it."

"You know I would if I could, baby, and if you would really like to try again then of course we can. I just don't want you getting your pretty little hopes up." Louis sighs as he lifts his finger, lightly booping Niall's nose. "You're better off asking dumb, dumber and dumbest."

"You called?" Zayn quickly appears at the doorway with Liam attached to his hip.

"Actually, we didn't." Louis clarifies as Niall tries pressing himself up against his side just as Liam is doing with Zayn, a content sigh leaving his lips when Louis unconsciously slips an arm around his hip and gives it a soft squeeze. "Have you been listening to our whole conversation?"

"Maybe." Zayn answers, grunting as Liam elbows him in his side. "Ouch, Liam."

"Louis says he can't get me pregnant." Niall frowns, blinking away a few faux tears. "Tell him that he can."

"Don't fall for it." Louis says as Niall clings onto him, his eyes going wide.

"I mean.." Liam starts.

"Here we go." Louis says, pressing a kiss to Niall's forehead.

"It's not unheard of." The dominant says and that's all Niall needs, really.

"I told you. Come on." Niall says, tugging his shirt over his head. "Get your kit off."

"Ni slow down, love." Louis says as Niall nearly falls off his lap in a desperate attempt to get his pants off. "You see what you've done?"

"I'm being serious." Liam says, snorting as Zayn's eyes stay glued to Niall's bum. "Apparently it's happened quite a few times but two in five children born from submissive parents are either premature or have birth defects so you've to be careful."

"Yes." Niall whimpers as he rolls his bum against Louis' groin. "'M gonna be so full and pretty with your babies."

"You're already beautiful." Louis says, finally giving into Niall and grinding his hips up against his best friend's. "You both should go now, nice chat."

"You two be safe, wear a condom and don't do anything I wouldn't d-" Liam cuts Zayn off by pushing him out of the room and slamming the door shut.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ -

 

As soon as Harry returns home, he's hit with a tidal wave of aromas.

"What in the hot hell.." Harry says, dropping his bags and entering the sitting room, both Liam and Zayn are strewn about on the couch.

"Wake up." He places a small smack to the back of each of their heads.

While Liam sits up and rubs at his eyes, yawning before giving Harry a small glare, Zayn jumps up and looks around, "Are they done fucking yet?"

"So that's what that is." Harry snorts, making his way back over to his bags and into the kitchen area.

Submissive pheromones are extremely strong, even stronger when two submissive are engaging in sexual intercourse. Dominant's are especially sensitive to these pheromones and react differently when surrounded by them. Having been around submissives all their lives, Harry, Zayn and Liam have trained themselves to be less reactionary in situations like this.

"There's a reason Louis calls him bunny then, yeah?" Liam chuckles.

Rolling his eyes at Liam's comment, Zayn turn to Harry. "They'd been going for hours so Liam and I decided to just nap."

"Could've asked to watch." Louis chooses this time saunter downstairs, shorts hanging low on hips, exposing his perfect v-line that Harry would love to r-

"Eyes up here, Styles." Louis snorts.

Harry quickly changes the subject with a roll of his eyes. "I heard Niall was really giving you a workout while I was gone."

"I'm pretty sure I came at least five times." Louis says, rubbing at his eyes. "Not even sure I came the last two times, though."

"Where is Niall anyway?" Zayn asks, wrapping his arm's around Liam's hips.

"Asleep, he doesn't do well with waking up alone so I've just come downstairs for a quick cup of water is all." Louis says, peering into Harry's bags.

"I've forgotten a few things so go wake him up." Harry grunts, rubbing at his temples. " _Family trip to the market_."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-

 

"Niall!" Zayn grabs a carton of cookie dough icecream from the submissive. "We haven't paid for that yet, you can't stuff your face in it."

"Okay, I get that." Niall says to Zayn as though he's dumb. "But we were going to so what's the point?"

"What makes you so sure I was going to buy that for you?"

"Because I'm cute and if you said no, I'd go to Liam and tell on you." Niall smiles, grabbing the icecream back before picking the cookie chunks out of it.

"You are so.."

"Bye, I'm going to find Harry!" Niall says, skipping off before Zayn can say another word.

"Plain or onion and garlic?" Louis asks Liam as he holds up two bags of sunchips, eyeing them closely.

"Both?" Liam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew I liked you the most." Louis smiles, squeezing Liam's bum before throwing the bags into the cart. "Off we go."

"Is this thing on?" Harry taps the mic, watching Niall poke at it like it's some foreign object he's never seen before. "Press the button, maybe it'll work then."

"I am!" Niall exclaims, repeatedly pressing at the button.

"Keep your finger on it." Harry grunts.

"Fine." Niall says, jabbing his finger against the button.

Clearing his throat, Harry leans in close to the mic. "Attention shoppers, mainly Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Louis Tomlin-"

"Yes, Louis, it's Niall. I love you." Niall grabs the mic, coughing into it. "My son. My husband. My everything. My life. My love. My moon. All of my stars.. My greatest achievement.."

"For gods sake." Harry says, grabbing the mic. "Doo doo doo, I'm back."

"Oh my fucking god.." Louis says, looking around. "Where the hell are those two?"

Wiping his hand down his face, Liam makes his way over to Zayn with a sigh. "Take me away from these maniac's, baby, just me, you and Lou."

"So." Harry says over the intercom. "I can't seem to find the mayo.."

"Somewhere tropical." Louis says as he attempts to climb into the cart, nuzzling against Zayn after he's helped him a bit.

"I don't know how to mayonnaise." Harry says, chuckling into the mic as though he's told a joke that only he knows about. "I think someone's coming, lets go."

"Okay, yes." Niall says, quickly grabbing the mic. "I love you Louis, we can make out on the way home."

"Come on, you little.." Harry grunts, scooping Niall up before quickly exiting the room.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀-

 

"You two-" Louis points his fingers at both Niall and Harry.

"It's not nice to point." Harry frowns as Niall crosses his eyes as he looks at Louis' finger.

"-are in so much trouble." Ignoring Harry's comment, Louis continues on. "What you did today was unacceptable."

"Harry, make him stop." Niall whines. "Baby.. honey.. I'll suck your dick if you stop scolding me."

"How am I supposed to make him stop if we're in the same boat?" Harry grunts, crossing his arms.

"Who's idea was it? Someone better start speaking.. fast." Louis threatens.

"Harry's."

"Niall's."

"Hey." Niall gasps. "To think I was considering letting you take me first when your rut's come."

"Can I change my answer?" Harry asks.

Rolling his eyes, Louis turns to Zayn and Liam. "Punishments?"

The two simultaneously nod, Zayn stepping up first. "Niall, no kissies for a week."

"No!" Niall shouts, tumbling to the floor as though he'd just gotten the news that his childhood dog had died.

"And you." Liam steps up. "You will not be included in the first hour of our ruts, you have to just sit and watch."

"You realise that won't work, right?" Harry snorts.

"Shut up." Liam frowns. "We're trying to make Louis happy."

Harry nods, putting on his best pout. "You guys are such dicks."

"C'mon." Louis says. "Up."

"Please." Niall sobs, throwing himself against Louis' chest. "Don't do this."

"You know I can't go a week without giving you kissies." Louis whispers. "I just want them to think I'm tough."

Niall nods, letting out his best whine. "No! Louis, you can't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, Ni, but it's the way it has to be." Louis sighs, running his fingers through his best friend's hair.

"Fine!" Niall exclaims. "I love you."

"And I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads decide to get together for a game of COD and things go a bit south between Louis and Niall but of course, Louis just wants to make his boy happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran while reading this, you dont have to in order to understand the chapter but it'll just make a bit more sense (: Also, I know nothing about COD at all so forgive me for any inaccuracies. (This is dedicated to my kitty, I recently lost my baby of nine years to this really rare cancer so yeah. RIP cutie pie.) ((also, happy almost birthday niall :D love you ))

Trailing his fingers over his wrist, Louis spells out Niall's name in script before glancing up at his boy as he and the other three have a go at the newest edition of COD.

"I think I want to get your name tattoo'ed." Louis hums, his head rested against Niall's shoulder as it jerks violently and his fingers move swiftly across the controller.

Louis doesn't mind though, he loves his boy. The way he concentrates on the game is so beautiful, his eyes narrowed slightly as his lips sit in a tight line, eyebrows creased and a light, even coat of sweat covering every inch of his body. Absolutely breathtaking, he is. 

It reminds him vaguely of when he's trying to reach his orgasm, or maybe when he decides he wants to top and he's so.. so driven to make Louis feel good.  He always is, though, because Niall loves his boy.

"Yeah?" He asks, eyes not leaving the screen. "Are you sure? Tattoo's are kind of permanent."

"I'm sure." Louis smiles, nuzzling his nose into Niall's bicep. "When I'm fat and old and our kids think I'm some kind of joke, they'll look at my wrist and ask what it says."

"Neil." The blonde submissive chuckles, swearing under his breath as he's spotted ducking for cover.

"Do you really think I'll be that saggy and wrinkly?" Louis gasps, holding his hand to his chest.

"You're already getting there." Zayn shouts from the end of the couch.

"Fuck you." Louis grumbles with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Love you too, sw- _NIALL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE_." Zayn seethes as Niall shoots, and eventually kills him, ending his kill streak.

"Oops, I thought you were on the other team." Niall grins, leaning in a bit as Harry and Liam pause the game in in order to finish their laughing fit.

Leaning up a bit, Louis presses a soft kiss to Niall's lips, the "punishment" from the other day completely forgotten as Niall nips at Louis' bottom lip.

"I was thinking tonight.." Louis mumbles against his lover's lips. "We can run a hot bath and maybe I could r..ide you?"

"Early birthday present?" Niall asks, nudging his nose against Louis'.

"Yes." Louis says, nodding slowly. "And after, I'll eat you out. I'll even stick twenty-two of them coloured candles up your bum."

"Look at you, the perfect gentleman." Niall snorts, noticing the way Louis' arms flex every time he runs his fingers through his fringe. "Don't cut it."

"Hm?" He asks, attaching himself back against Niall.

"Don't cut your hair. I love the way it falls against your forehead."

"Anything for you, bunny."

"Cut it out over there." Harry grunts, "Take the love fest elsewhere, some people are kind of lonely."

"Aw is little Harold lonely?" Niall frowns.

"It's just Harry."

"I think he is." Louis grins, "Let's show him some love."

Grabbing his controller and climbing onto Harry's lap, Niall takes the game off pause, immediately shooting at an opponent.

"You two need some love too I think." Louis grins, laying himself out over Zayn and Liam's laps, his head rested on Niall's thigh.

"Move your damn head, I cant see." Harry growls at Niall, rolling his eyes as he begins purposely blocking his view.

Louis begins taking in all of the boys' features, the different ways their fingers glide over the remote buttons in order for them to move throughout the game, their facial expressions, the barely audible grunts leaving their lips as they drift deep into the game world.

Louis doesn't think they'll ever know just how beautiful they really are to him, honestly.

"Can we watch Shrek after this?" Niall suggests, his back pressed against Harry's chest.

Niall loves that film more than life itself (not more than he loves Louis, though, never more than he loves his Louis.), to be quite honest, but.. he loves all fairytales. He thinks he loves them so much because secretly, he wants one of his own.

"We've watched it twelve times already, bunny." Louis hums, curling into Zayn's chest as Liam plays with his fingers. "But I'd watch it another thirteen for you."

"You have cute fingers." Liam says after giving up and setting the controller down.

"You have a cute butt." The brunette submissive smiles.

"I think the DVD's broken." Zayn says as he scratches his head with one hand. "Accidentally threw a football at it."

"Should've gotten a VCR, really." Harry adds, now in a game of hide 'n' seek with Niall.

"I don't think I've ever even owned a blu-ray." Louis comments, joining in on the conversation.

" _Damn it_." Niall screeches, chucking his controller at the t.v as Harry finds him and quickly stabs him.

"Taste of your own medicine." Harry grins, watching Louis laugh at his boy.

Niall lies down opposite of Louis, his head on his tummy and his legs strewn about over Harry's thighs as he shuts his eyes.

"You are so beautiful." The corner of Louis' lips shift upwards as he brushes an eyelash off of Niall's cheek. "I am so in love."

Niall doesn't say anything but Louis catches the slight twitch of his lips. 

"'M up for a smoke." He says, rolling off of the three boys without disturbing Niall. "Anyone care to join?"

"Lou." Niall frowns as his best friend pulls a single fag from the pack. "Not now."

You see, Louis has been smoking since before the two even met but Niall has never liked it, of course, Louis has tried to quit for him but it's never worked. It's not easy.

"It's been ages, baby, I promise I'll be quick." Louis grabs his lighter from his pocket. 

"It doesn't matter if it's quick, Louis, that shit can kill you." Niall stands up, placing a hand on his hips. 

"I don't even do it as ofte-"

"I don't think you understand." The raging blonde says, making a grab for the cigarette but failing as Louis tucks his arm behind his back. "Cancer doesn't work quickly, it slowly breaks you down and I swear I won't be here to watch that shit, Louis."

None of the boys have ever seen the two fight before, so of course no one had anything to say about it. Hell, they didn't even know Louis smoked. If it got too bad, they'd have to break it up but they didn't see that happening to instead of speaking, they watched.

"I love you too much to watch your put yourself through that,  I've been through it before and I'm not-" Niall sniffles lightly and lifts his hand, wiping away a tear before locking his jaw. "I'm not doing it again."

"Baby." Louis frowns, tucking the cigarette behind his ear and walking over to Niall. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just hard. You know I'd do anything for you, yeah? You know if it were just as easy as me quitting, I already would have?"

"I know." Niall sighs, burying his face into Louis' neck and wiping his tears against the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"You know good and well I don't want you apologising. If anyone should be sorry, it's me." Louis says, cupping Niall's cheeks and tilting his head back a bit before placing a kiss to his lips.

Louis loves this, really, holding his boy close after an argument. 

He loves feeling Niall's heart beat against his.

He loves feeling his breath hit the inside of his neck.

He loves feeling his chest slowly rise and fall.

He loves  _him_.

"I love you so much Niall Horan." 

"And I love you, Louis Tomlinson."

"..So who did you lose to cancer, Niall?" Liam asks, eyebrow raised.

"His cat."

 


End file.
